Shut Up and Drive
by Saucy-Stacey
Summary: Bella Swan is a driver. A racer. A street racer. An accident in Phoenix forces her to escape the state. When in Forks she discovers a life that she never thought possible. Yet life is always reminding us that things are never as they seem. BxE All human
1. Chapter 1 Who i think i am

**Hey guys!**

**Please tell me if i should continue this story and if i can do anything to improve it. Please Review. This is just the prologue. :D**

**Chapter 1 – Who I think I am**

_BPOV_

I groan as the head the person next to me drools onto my shirt as he snores once again. Why? Why didn't I just wait till the morning flight to Forks? Oh that's right. I was an idiot and I had to get out of the state fast. Okay…. To my happy place I go. Cars; racing; the smell of adrenaline rushing through the air from the racers; the sound of engines firing up for the big race and the feel of the soft supple leather under my fingertips from the steering wheel.

Okay. Now you are probably wondering why my happy place would be there. I am a racer or more appropriately a street racer. I know what we do is kind of illegal since were not on a track but its not like we actually care. I got into the crowd when I moved to Phoenix with my mum after they got divorced. My dad and brother are still in my birthplace; the lovely small town of Forks. When I moved there I started to take an interest in cars. Not just racing them but fixing them up too. I met a boy called Jacob there and he said that he came from Forks too. He sadly moved back to Forks a little after. We were the best of friends but I unfortunately lost contact with him.

So that means I have been racing for over 5 years and Im the best there is. Well in my club I am. Back in Phoenix I was part of the most wanted club out on the streets. Everyone knows us as the Pythons. We all had a tattoo of a snake on our bodies somewhere. Mine was on my lower back and went up spiraling around my torso. But with the beauty comes the beast. I can't publicly let them show when Im in Forks because I have the scars of a street racer too. The last race I had was what caused me the most scars and it made me have to move back with my dad. My mum was totally against me moving back in with my "dead end dad" her words not mine. But like that would actually stop me. At least Im safe in Forks, no more death threats, challenges, but the thing I miss the most will be the racing. Maybe I can find myself a deserted track somewhere.

"We are now descending please put on your seatbelts."

Oh joy. Forks, I hope you ready for Bella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2 The Town that Blinks

**Hey guys thanks everyone for the reviews. You all ROCK! Well here is the next chapter. Oh and I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter so here it is for both**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight whether I like it or not**

**Chapter 2 – The Town that Blinks**

_BPOV_

I lead myself out of the loading gates and to the baggage claim area. There are people everywhere. Gosh I didn't know that so many people had a hidden desire to move to the rainiest most dismal place in all of Washington. But meh…. Whatever floats there boats. If they wanted to move to a place like this then who am I to stop them.

I grab my one half empty suitcase and made my way over to the waiting area. As I had to make a dash from the state I didn't get to pack much. I can just imagine the scenario now. _Hey mom how are you this fine day. Great oh that's good. Im just going to pack so I can run from the state and go move in with my dad. What you're surprised, I would never have guessed you would be._ Yeah. That would go well.

"Bella!?" A man with curly black hair called out. Ah yes my father. He was a lanky man yet had an air of authority around him. Oh who am I kidding? He was a cop in a small town that does nothing but blink. Yet he is still a great dad. You know how you are always more like one parent than the other? Well Im more like my dad than my mum. I would rather be in a car than sit and knit.

"Yeah Ch… dad" damn I really have to get out of that habit of calling him Charlie. My mum doesn't like reminders that I have an actual father. I run up to him and give him a massive spine breaking hug. Im usually not a hugging person but if you have been separated from your dad for over 8 years than I think a hug is in okay.

"I've missed you so much dad."

"Yeah you too Bells, you too" He looked ready to cry and I felt so guilty. It wasn't my fault that I hadn't come to see him… well yeah it was but that's not the point. Racing kept you really busy and seeing as Charlie is a cop, well actually the chief of police, telling your cop dad that you illegally street race is out of the question.

I look around for my twin brother Emmett but see no brother in sight. That's weird Emmett never gives up the chance to see me, seeing as we talk on msn like all the time. Luckily my mum doesn't know that I do or else I would have been totally banned from my laptop. Yes now you're wondering why she doesn't get angry about street racing but she does about speaking to my family? Well lets just say that she doesn't really pay attention to what I do out of the house. No one knew that I street raced except me and my loving second… well third family, the club, after my mum and then my dad and brother… I didn't even tell Emmett about it and I tell him everything.

"Where's Emmett, Dad?" I ask, curiosity twisting my face into the look of well… curiosity. I look up at my dad and see that he is looking really guilty and was not looking me in the eyes.

"Well Bella the thing is that I … um… sort of um wanted to you know… um …. Surprise him?"

I raise one eyebrow up at my father and looked at him in disbelief. I didn't get time to tell Emmett that I was coming here for it was sort of a of the moment decision.

"Dad…"I whined, if Emmett didn't know that means I was going to have to explain why. Gosh! "Why didn't you just tell him?"

"Im sorry Bells it's just that you know how Em loves surprises." He looks at me with the puppy dog eyes and the, oh god, the bottom lip was out and all.

"Dad… don't give me that look. I invented that look. But…. Whatever, Im just going to have to give him a shock of his lifetime." I give my dad and evil grin and said "Well come on let's go home…"

Dad gave me a grin, relief spread all over his face. He was never good at hiding his emotions. I got my skills of that from my mother so I was the best at it. I could beat him at poker when I was 8.

We walked out of the airport and I see him walk over to his cruiser. Oh gosh… doesn't he own anything else. I have never willingly got into a police car. Sure I have been in plenty. I was even friends with the receptionist at the police station but never would I _want_ to get in one. Im just glad that I got my baby transported over here. I would die if I had to drive that to school.

I got into the cruiser with a shudder, as I remember all the times that I got caught street racing. Ah fun times… well they were fun at the time anyways. On the way back to Charlie's… well now my... house I saw all that I needed to see that this was going to be an extremely boring town.

As we pulled into the driveway (I am so not describing the house… it's like the one in twilight) I see that there is a massive red Jeep parked along the side.

"Hey dad?" I ask my eyes still set on the gorgeous creation, "Who does the Jeep belong to and why is it not being used?"

Charlie looked over towards and Jeep and said "Oh… that's Emmett's and the reason its there is because it's broken. He is going to get it fixed soon."

I mischievous grin broke out on my face and rubbed my hand together like I was an evil genius. "Hey dad?"

"Yes Bells?" He asked nervously as if he knew that I was planning something evil. His eyes were narrowed and suspicion was laced into his voice.

"Do you think that he will mind if I… sorta… fixed it?" I don't know why I was so nervous all of a sudden by I was. It was like my twin brothers car. Even though I know that Im the best out there, you could get for free anyways, if I stuffed it up I would have stuffed up our relationship. Both I and Emmett are massive car fans. Yet he is very overprotective so he would freak if he knew that I raced cars or if he saw my scars.

"Sure Bells." He said with the i-am-so-proud-of-my-daughter look on his face. "I didn't know you knew about cars?"

"Oh yeah dad" Looking at him with excitement written all over my face, "I absolutely love cars"

"Well then sure I don't think that Emmett will mind if you fix it up for him."

I hugged my dad tightly and ran up into the house, up the stairs and into my room. (Same as said in the book) Following was my dad, dragging my suitcase up the stairs.

"Is this all you brought?" Uh Oh what do I tell him. _Oh I just had to escape the state but no biggie._ Uh… no.

"Um all my clothes weren't right for the weather here, dad. Im just going to buy some." I looked around nervously… unable to meet my father eyes. God I suck at lying. Usually this is why I got caught racing so often. Stupid Genes.

Charlie was just standing in my room looking awkward as I was in my internal rant. I didn't even realize when he started to just ramble on about... bedcovers? Right…..

"Um.. dad?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows at me to continue on. "Can you like leave so I can get dressed, so I can go down to fix the Jeep" A blush rose brightly on my cheeks as he looked around even more awkwardly than before. _Great going dumbass…_ I say to myself.

"Oh yeah sure. Of course you want to get dressed. You're a young girl and young girls do that kind of thing right?"

"Dad?" I say to him "You're rambling"

"Oh" he walks over to the door and continues on to say, "Um…Im going down to the station, will you be okay here on your own. I should be back before Emmett comes home."

"Yeah sure dad. I'll be fine."

He walks out the door and makes his way downs the stairs. I never realized how loud he was. He was like a fricken elephant.

Anyways back to what I was doing before the elephants decided to play twister down the stairs. I grabbed some of my old jeans that I wear to work on cars and a long sleeved hugging shirt. I would have worn a tank top but I don't want anyone to know about my tattoo and scars. It's a new and boring town and I think that they would have a heart attack if then knew I did anything slightly exciting then blinking. I ran down the stairs and skipped out the door. Before I started with cars I was really really clumsy but driving and running from the cops makes you a bit more down to earth. I went over to the Jeep and got under it. (I don't know much about cars so ill just do the best I can… please don't be angry at me for it) It was a beautiful car; I just can't wait for my baby to arrive.

**Thanks everyone for reading this chapter. Please review cause it would mean the world to me.**

**Stacey :D**


	3. Chapter 3 An unexpected surprise

**Hey guys sorry for the wait but I've been super busy with all my maths c and physics stuff. Gosh this year 11 work is hard. Thanks everyone for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Do I sound smart enough to own Twilight. Just think about it.**

**Chapter 3 – An unexpected surprise? :D**

_**Recap**_

_BPOV_

Before I started with cars I was really really clumsy but driving and running from the cops makes you a bit more down to earth. I went over to the Jeep and got under it. (I don't know much about cars so ill just do the best I can… please don't be angry at me for it) It was a beautiful car; I just can't wait for my baby to arrive.

_Now…_

_EmPOV (Yay Emmett!)_

"Emmy Baby what's wrong?" my Rosalie says. Her arms around my waist. I pulled her in for a hug. What do I tell my girlfriend for 3 years, _Im sorry but I just forget to tell you that I have a twin sister and she lives in Phoenix. Sorry for not ever telling you. _Yeah that would go down well. My sister and I are very much alike. Well we are twins. She just uses more sarcasm. I miss her so much and I haven't seen her since she moved in with Renee when she was 9. Yes I call my mother Renee but I hardly know the woman, who calls a random stranger that your sister lives with, _mom_.

"Nothin Rosie. I've just got stuff on my mind that's all. Come on lets get home." Rose knew I was lying but she let it go hoping that I would tell her later. Yeah good luck with that. I jumped into Rosalie's car. God I wish my jeep would hurry up and fix itself. It's so humiliating to be seen driven around in your girlfriends red Mercedes (I'm not sure if that's the car she has but meh she has it now). Errrgh. I need to get that jeep fixed. Maybe I can get Rose to fix it for me. Yeah that's a great idea. _GO EMMETT, I SO ROCK! _

Following behind us is my cult. Nah kidding. They are my best friends. Alice and Jasper are together and have been since they were like 13. I met them at high school and have been with them ever since. Rosie I met in high school with them. She is Jasper's twin so obviously Jasper introduced her to me. We have been together ever since. Last but not least we have Edward and he is sorta the fifth wheel in our group, even though we don't like to say it out loud. Edward is Alice's twin brother but looks nothing like her. We are a weird group cause we are all pretty much related to at least someone in a twin like way. Well except me, my twin is stuck with Renee in Phoenix.

Stupid Renee. Charlie didn't like idea of separating Bella and I because we were twins. But nooooo. That didn't stop Renee. Nup she wanted a child of her own. We were like a collectable to her.

I was brought out of my stupor when I felt Rose poke me in the side.

"Where here Emmett." Her voice has a little bit of ice in it. I wonder what ticked her off so badly. I jumped out of the car without opening the door and yes the roof was open, I'm not that stupid. _Yes you are. _No I'm not. _Yes you are, don't deny it. _Im not… wait yes I am. Errrgh. I then saw a sight that shocked me out of my inside rant.

Under my car was a girl. _What the hell._

_BPOV_

I was so caught up in fixing the masterpiece that I didn't here a car turn into the drive way. I didn't realize anyone was here until I heard some one shout out.

"Get away from my car bitch!"

I was almost done so I just ignored him. I tinkered around a bit more until… YES! All I needed was to see if it worked. Crap. I needed someone to turn on the car with me still under there to see if anything worked.

"Um… hey, look I need someone to turn the jeep on to see if it works. I pretty sure it is fine but I just need to check." Silence. That was all I got from my request. Silence. Great!

"Gosh fine ill just have to do it myself. Don't hassle yourselves. Jesus." (A.N sorry if some people out there are religious I mean no offence)

I rolled out from underneath the car and looked around to see the asses that couldn't be bothered to help a girl in need. They were all completely shocked. There was a short pixie looking girl that was in the arms of a blond haired man... boy... manboy. A blond girl glaring at me with five times the intensity of the sun. Ouch. A large man, no doubt about that one, with brown curly hair and at the back of the group was the most beautiful boy man I have ever met. He has bronzish hair and bright green eyes. He had a look on his face that said i-really-really-don't-care-and-don't-wanna-be-here. The rest just looked really shocked. The man with the brown curly hair recognized me of someone and then I made the link.

"Oh hey Emmett. Charlie… I mean dad…. Said you wouldn't be home for a while." More silence. God I never realized how much silence bugs me.

I ignored there looks and jumped in the jeep without opening the door and started up the jeep. It gave a big roar and I shouted out a victory cry. Totally forgetting that I had company I jumped out of the jeep and started doing my own totally unique victory dance. That went on for a few more seconds until I heard a yell of "BELLSY!!!" and a then felt a hug that could rival a garbage compressor.

"Nice to see you too Emmy." I gave him a classic Swan hug back and he got the idea. He put me down and turned me around to show the rest of his group who I was. Now all of them looked even more shocked except for Blondie and Ass. (A.N Edward and Rosalie) Blondie was staring at me with even more malice and there was no change in the ass.

"Who is this?" Blondie said, obviously pissed off to the max. This was clearly Emmett's girlfriend and thought I was competition. God, can anybody be more of a bitch. _Well I could_. She undoubtedly has no brains. At least she is pretty.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Yes yes I know what you're thinking. _You don't have to purposely provoke her… gosh._ But yes I do. I just could not _not_ do it.

"Bella." Emmett said in a tone that warned me to stop it. He knew that I liked to play pranks on people, cause so did he. Clearly, well according to him, this was not the time.

"Oh fine," I said rolling my eyes at my twin brother. Sometimes he can be such a drab. "My name is Isabella Swan. Im Emmett's twin sister." Once again I was introduced to the thing I now hate the most

_Silence._

**Well there it is. Chapter 3. Thanks everyone for sticking with me until here. This was just going to be a thing which I just not post but I just had to. This story did come from the music video **_**Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna**_**. Great clip. Anyways thanks for reading and of course.**

**REVIEW!**

**Stacey :P**


	4. Chapter 4 and you are?

**I'm so so sorry my readers for waiting so long but year 11 is being an ass. I'm serious I did not expect it to be so massively different from year 10 but meh I can't complain; they did warn us. Anyways if your reading this I am glad you staying with me over the months I have been away. Thankyou everyone for reviewing even though its not all of you, cause I have seen how many people have read this, it is a great improvement. To what I do not know but I do know it is great. Now I shall stop this really really long authors note and will let you read.**

**Disclaimer: Thou shalt not own Twilight if thy not Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4 – And you are?**

Recap

"_Oh fine," I said rolling my eyes at my twin brother. Sometimes he can be such a drab. "My name is Isabella Swan. I'm Emmett's twin sister." Once again I was introduced to the thing I now hate the most_

_Silence._

Now…

_BPOV_

I never believed the saying "Silence is the loudest sound", until today that is anyway. The silence was deafening at that very moment. I swear I was about to crack if someone didn't say something. Luckily someone did but I seriously wished it was someone else. Anyone else except her. Gosh, god hates me.

"You have a sister?!" Blondie screamed at my brother. Oops I guess she didn't know about me. How stupid could you get not telling your girlfriend that you have a twin sister? Am I _that_ prohibited that he didn't tell his girlfriend?

"Rosie baby its not like I didn't want to, it sorta just didn't come up. You never asked." Uh oh. That is the one thing you don't say to your girlfriend. You never and I mean ever blame your mistake on her. God I'm going to have to teach Emmett the ways of dating, just the thing a sister always wants to do with their brother… not.

"NEVER ASKED?!" Oh crap he is in for it now. Better intervene before Emmett ends up with no girlfriend. Even though I hate the bitch I really don't want to get on the bad side of my Emmett. It usually doesn't end well for either party.

"Um guys…" I said warily. Everyone turned to look at me. Crap! I really hate attention. _Great going nitwit! _Oh great… now I'm talking to myself. Perfect.

"Let's take this inside okay?" I asked warily. I was inviting strangers into my own home. Okay I know that's not reasonable because they are Emmett's friends but I don't know them. Okay... this talking to myself is really freaking me out.

"That's a great idea Bells" Emmett said trying to break the awkward silence. Well as they say a child in Africa dies every time there is an awkward silence. WOOT! Go Emmett he is trying to save the world one awkward silence at a time. I was brought back from my stupor by a cough from Emmett to find myself seated in the lounge room with the rest of Emmett's friends.

Rosalie was giving me a death glare that could burn suns. Great just what I need, a psychopath blond that wants to kill me. I must admit Emmett always knew how to pick them. She was like she belonged on a zoo magazine cover. Shame she had a personality to match.

A felt the three seater couch beneath me move as if someone was jumping on it. I turn around to see the small pixie girl once again in the arms of the manboy. But this time she was jumping up and down in his arms, obviously making the couch jump with her. The girl looked so excited that she might just explode, even though that's not possible, I think that she could make it. She was like a bomb just ready to go off. She was the complete opposite to the person holding her.

He was completely calm, and he looked like he didn't have a care for the world. God I wish I could be like that, but no, I have to be stuck here trying to hide all of my secrets. In the single seat there was the boy with the bronze hair and now I can see; bright piercing green eyes. You can just tell that he gets along with the ladies, and I mean really gets along. _Wink wink, nudge nudge_. He looked not, not interested anymore, if that makes sense. He was staring straight at me and I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it. But it was still a little bit creepy, I mean who would just sit there staring at a person and even if they realised, not stop. Gosh!

Anyway, Emmett was sitting on the other double couch trying to hold Rosalie but she kept shaking him off. He looked over to me with begging eyes asking me to do something and quickly.

"Um okay everyone" I say quickly, hoping to let Rosalie calm down. "I honestly didn't expect you guys to come here so early and I wasn't expecting to meet you actually. So … yeah" I could feel that another awkward silence coming on, why me? Errgh. I looked around and I realised that I didn't know any of them here. I think a little introduction is in order. I stood up, better to get their attention you know, and started my welcoming speech into my life.

"Um…. Okay guys I think that I better introduce myself before Blondie here blows a gasket. Hi I'm Isabella Marie Swan, best known as Bella if you want to keep your legs. I'm Emmett's twin sister and I moved here from Phoenix where my mum took me captive when I was 9 separating me from my dad and Emmett." I gave them a big cheesy grin and slumped down onto the couch, yes I slumped watcha going to do about it? I was once again enveloped in silence. Gosh, can't they take a hint. I coughed loudly and looked pointedly at my brother pretty much saying "_do something idiot"._

Of course the silence wasn't broken by my idiot brother but by the bomb that was threatening to go off beside me. No, I'm not talking about a real bomb but it might as well have been instead it was the pixie that was vibrating the couch. But what she did next surprised me into the next century; she spoke so fast that I was surprised that I got it all. Now I'm not going to tell you as fast as she said it because you wouldn't understand it so… I'm going to translate it for you. Yes I know I'm a great person you don't have to say it… okay maybe once.

"OMG! Hi I'm Alice! I can tell that we are going to be awesome, great, complete best friends and we can go shopping and have sleep ove..." This was where she was cut of by the manboy's hand covering her mouth. He smiled tenderly down at Alice and kissed her head. He then smiled at me and lifted his hand for a hand shake. Who hand shakes these days but I humoured him.

"Hello, I'm Jasper." God his accent was so cool, it had like a southern twang in their. I could listen to it all day, yet damn he is taken. "I'm the twin brother of Rosalie over here and I'm with Alice." I raised an eyebrow at that and he gave a hearty laugh. "Yes it is true; we sort of cancel each other out."

"Well it's good to meet you Jasper and Alice. And who may you be?" I asked the ladies man sitting in the single chair. I wasn't going to ask Rosalie because she might have just gobbled my head of if I did. Ladies man looked surprised that I was talking to him and I said "Yes I was talking to you, Ladies man."

He gave me an are-you-serious look and I of course gave him back a grin saying why-yes-I-am. He gave me lazy grin and gave a little chuckle. Yes he chuckled, gosh who did that these days. Damn, Emmett has weird, _old_ friends.

"I'm Edward and I'm Alice's twin brother, even though we look nothing alike."

I raised both; yes both, of my eyebrows at this. Well you would too if you just found out that the friends your brother hung out with were all twins and are all going out.

"Are you like the brat pack or something?" I asked, honestly innocent I wasn't trying to make fun, well yes maybe I was. I heard Emmett's laugh shake the room, okay maybe I'm exaggerating but it was pretty loud.

"It's good to see you Bells; I've missed you so much, you know that right?" I gave him a large toothy grin and snuggled back into the couch. "Me too, Emmett, me too" I reply, revelling in the bliss that was my life. Okay that's an overstatement but a girl can dream. Just as was relaxing in this environment for the first time I heard a truck pull up outside and that could only mean one thing.

My baby was here at last.

**Okay guys, that is it for the 4****th**** chapter of Shut Up and Drive. Give me a cheer. WOOT! Okay I can't promise that the next chapter will be up anytime soon cause as I said before year 11 is being an ass. But I will try. I'm serious guys this chapter took 5 weeks to write and that was because I have loads of subjects. Stupid physics, BCT, IPT and maths c and yes I am crazy. I hope you guys enjoyed it and of course… **

**REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5 you didn't!

**AN: Hey guys this is the 5th chapter for Shut up and Drive. Sorry if it's taken me a while but Im in the middle of moving houses…. to a street away from my old one errrgh. Anyways Im sorry if this is short but I thought that I better get this out cause I don't know when Im going to be able to post again. Definitely not in this week or most probably the next ******** sorry guys. Anyways Im going to stop this long awful and boring author note and let you read. Read my pretties read… mwhahahaha**

**Disclaimer: Do you guys even read the front covers of books… does it say Twilight by TwilightfanNO1. NO! It doesn't! It reads Twilight by Stephanie Meyer so what does any word of that sentence indicate that I own Twilight. Okay now my rant is over and you guys aren't oblivious to who owns Twilight you can now read….**

**Chapter 5 - You didnt?!**

_Previously_

_Just as was relaxing in this environment for the first time I heard a truck pull up outside and that could only mean one thing._

_My baby was here at last._

Now…

BPOV

You could not measure the amount of joy that my body was radiating at that current time. I was unbelievably, amazingly glad that my baby was here, in Forks and not in Phoenix, at last. My baby was a perfectly taken car of, deep blue 2006 Honda S2000. I gave a big excited grin to my brother and his friends and leaped up from the couch. If I wasn't so excited I would have laughed hysterically at the faces of my brother and his friends. They obviously weren't used to someone as unpredictable as moi and I wasn't surprised if they were as boring as the rest of the town and only blinked.

I ran out the front door to the sight of two burly men _manhandling_ my baby. How dare they? They should at least treat her with care. GOSH!! My baby was decked out to the max. I had a friend back home supply me with the supplies and I fixed her up. She was my pride and joy. She was built for speed and I fulfilled that requirement. She helped me win over 20 races back in Phoenix and I was so proud.

"Get your hands off my car and if you have to touch her could you at least treat her with care." I screamed out to the men. They all looked at me with shock and raised their eyebrows. I must admit it was a little creepy.

I heard 5 gasps behind me, so I turned around. There I see my brother looking like a fish just staring at my car. The rest was an arrangement of shock and disbelief.

I was about to go over to my dearest twin and shut his mouth for him when hear a crash come from in front of me. Oh no they did not. Well yeah they did but that's not the point. In front of me was my car on the ground and out of the truck finally, with the workmen crowded around the side. I swear if they scratched it I would scratch out their eyes. As you have found out I am very passionate about my car and if they touch it they will die. I, unfortunately for them, have actually hurt someone over scratching my dearest car.

"You better not have scratched this car. I swear to the holy divine that if it is scratched I shall sue you for all you have then murder you. I have a cop as a dad and could probably get away with it." I stalked over to the men and shoved a few into the gutter, gosh they deserved it; don't look at me like that, you know they did. I bent down and looked at the side of the car. There on the side was the one thing I dreaded the most. There along the side of my perfect 2006 Honda S2000 was a large scratch that went all along the length of the car. I was officially pissed. Someone is going to die. Very slowly and very painfully.

"Who did this?" My voice was scarily low and calm for this situation. Gosh I think I even scared myself for a minute. The only time I have ever been like this was when I lost a race because they cheated and sabotaged my car; let's just say that it didn't end well for that particular person.

I was so past pissed off by then and obviously the men could tell seeing as they didn't say a word. Pssh what wimps. I felt a hand come down on my shoulder yet I shrugged it off. I turned around to see my brother looking at me with worry and somehow amusement shining in his eyes.

"Bells calm down, it's just a car…" he said slowly, once again putting a hand on my shoulder. Wait… just a car? HOW DARE HE?!

"Just a car?" I started off with my deadly calm voice. I tried to hold it together I really did but it was my baby. "JUST A CAR!?" As you can see, I didn't hold it together very well. "How dare you! This is not just a car… this is my baby. I have spent nearly the whole of my life fixing and racing this car."

As you can see I was in too much rage to realise that I had said _racing_ in my little rant. If I was sane I was sure that I would have had a panic attack. Okay… how to distract them?

"Okay everyone sorry it's just that that car meant a lot to me and now I'm going to have to fix it up. "

"Did you just say race..." I cut Edward off before he could remind the rest of the other of what I just said.

"No! I didn't. Honest" Unfortunately for me he still looked suspicious. Why couldn't he just leave it be? I took five deep calming breathing and counted to ten. I kept trying to say to myself that it was not my brothers and friends fault that my car got scratched and to not take it out on then. Let's just say that that took a little while to work. I take another look at my twin since I was sane enough to actually see who he was and what I saw surprised me immensely. Here was my big muscley (? Is that even a word?) Brother looking as if was about to cry. _Good on ya, Bells. Look what you did. _And ahh there's that weird voice again.

"I'm sorry Emmett I really am. I just get a little overworked when someone does something to my car. Forgive me?" I gave him the big puppy dog eyes that of course invented and pouted. He can't resist me and of course he didn't.

"It's okay Bells… I could tell that you loved cars by the way that you fixed mine. You can also get along with Rose because she loves cars as well." Oh joy… he really _did_ know how to pick them. She likes cars as well... _Just great_. By the way sarcasm was used just then... Just is case you didn't know.

"Oh… yay" the sarcasm was evident in my voice and everyone realised that except, of course, for my idiot of a brother. Rose gave me an evil glare so I stuck out my tongue like a four year old. Yes, I know it might not have been the best thing to do but, meh, what did you expect me to do? Yeah I thought so. Anyway, I turn back to my car and gave her one last stroke. I loved her like she was my own flesh and blood. I turn to my brother and gave him a cheeky grin. "Hey Emmett, Im just gonna bring my baby up to the garage okay? You guys can go inside and ill meet you inside. We can play a game or something."

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised and a small smile on his face. "Okay Bells, sure go ahead. We will meet you inside." I was too excited to wait for them to go back inside, so I just gave them one last wave and jumped into the driver's seat. All the memories hit me the minute I sat down. The smell reminding me of the times that I won a race and the scratches on the steering wheel caused by my nails taking me back to the times I held the wheel too tightly when I was in a fix . Some memories made me laugh and some made me cry. But it was my life, with all the goods and bads.

**Okay guy's thankyou so much for reading this chapter. Im sorry that I left it there but I have 3 reasons 1) I thought it was a great place to end it 2) I have no clue where to take it from there and 3) I have to pack. Im sorry to say this but Im having a total mental block right now so can you guys either put in your review or pm me your ideas of where this story should go, and I mean anything like from who she should end up with to how the gang finds out. I would really really love some ideas. THANKS! So you all know what to do at the end of a fan fiction chapter. You….? REVIEW! In case you are new, it's that awesome weird pale with grey writing button down there. **


	6. Chapter 6 A Volleyball Named Wilson

***ducks into cover* I am so sorry everyone for that half year wait for this chapter and I can over no excuse except that I had exams and then no motivation to write what so ever. You all have permission to kick me. Oh and you can thank two reviewers, Rosalie96 and NotSparklesJustSweat (btw love the name cause it is so true) for getting my motivation back for reviewing even after seeing that this story was pretty much abandoned, which it is not EVER! Oh also would like to mention .Black for her short but quick LARGE CAPTIAL LETTER REVIEW. :D and also to HeavenlyAngel36 for reviewing 4 times in a row saying the exact same thing. That is dedication people and you should all look to them for reviewing advice. Nah just joking. Thankyou everyone for reviewing and I hope I replied to all of you and if I didn't trust me I am sorry and I was going to do it but something must of got in the way.**

**Okay guys here is the next chapter and I promise that the next chapter will be out quicker then this one was. Just not like soon cause my birthday is in 5 days and Christmas in less then 2 weeks errrgh Christmas shopping *sobs* I hate it so much. Anyways that is all I wanted to say and all abuse to me about the long wait for this is welcome. Read my pretties READ!**

**Disclaimer: Okay everyone you know the drill. I, Saucy-Stacey, do not nor will I ever own Twilight or any other references that pop up in here without me knowing. This all except the plot and writing belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Chapter 6 – A volleyball named Wilson**

I waltzed back into the house through the front door and slumped myself elegantly – well I thought so anyway – onto the couch, my head hitting the pillow and my legs crashing onto Emmett's lap. Conveniently kicking Rosalie in the face as she was lying down with her head in his lap beforehand – whoops! I gave her a large toothy grin not unlike a Cheshire cat and she gave me in return a scathing, earth-burning, humanity-destroying glare. You can tell that we are the best of friends. _Sarcasm._

'I am so sorry, Emmett,' I thought to myself. No matter how much he tries to make us get along it will never ever work… ever. It doesn't matter if she likes cars or if she is dating my twin brother. Hell if she was the last person on earth I would gladly live out my life in solitude, with only a volley ball with a face drawn on named Wilson for company.

A loud voice shook me out of my internal rant about the she devil Rosalie. Anyway what kind on name is that, like come on….

"Bella!" a booming voice asked. The voice in question was my brother, I never said he had tact.

"What?" I asked confused. What was going on? I was so oblivious.

"What was that?" he asked curiously looking at me as he put his hand on my converse covered feet.

"What was what?" I replied back to him, an innocent look on my face. I was hoping he would just drop it but I knew he wouldn't. We named the last time this happened the _accidentally-maim-Bella's-best-guy-friend _incident.

He gave me his best _I'm-serious-and-I'm-bigger-then-you-so-listen _look and said warningly "Bella…"

"Oh alright," I gave a mighty sigh as if speaking was a large and horrible task that would cost me my life if I dared to attempt it. I would be honoured as a hero if I succeeded but if I failed I would go down as a hero who tried…

"Well Emmett," I sighed solemnly, "What can I say? I am in an important part of my development into womanhood. A girl can get very emotional at this time in her life what with her body changing, hair growing in places it has no business growing and she starts to bleed out of her - "

"BELLA!" My brother yelled out in frustration. I was stalling. He knew I was stalling and I knew that he knew I was stalling.

"Alright gosh don't go and get frustrated," I flashed him a smug smirk and I sat up, pulling my feet from Emmett's lap and gave another lung lurching sigh.

"Okay fine. That was my car that I got shipped over from Pheonix."

"Why didn't you just buy a new one?" Rosalie asked, her eyes narrowing into slits of concentrated hate. I spluttered and stuttered hardly getting the words out.

"What – No – Ho- Go – NO! I could never leave my baby behind in Phoenix while I went galloping across the country to go live with _my twin_ and _my dad_. It wouldn't be fair to her." I looked her up and down. I couldn't believe that she just suggested that I go and buy another car. It was like adopting a child and throwing it out just cause it isn't the one you want (AN: this is dedicated to my brother. You know why *narrows eyes*), how dare she even think that.

"It's just a car, Bella. Let it go," Emmett said trying to diffuse the tension that had somehow invaded my living room without invitation. I was once again astounded at the carelessness that was shown towards such beauty that was my baby. I wonder how he would feel if I trashed his Jeep. Wait… no I would never do that, never ruin such… such jeepness as that monster outside.

"Humph," I replied back, not giving him the satisfaction of arguing with me.

"Where did you get her, Bella?" I heard a smooth monotone ask. I glanced over at the other double couch to my right and saw Jasper looking at me with a monotone look, Alice was leaning against him.

"I actually bought her from an old friend who bought her from an old friend who… well you get the idea." I gave a dreamy sigh and an airy smile at the memories of my old best friend. "I fixed her up. You should have seen the state she was in. I swear she had no doors, no interior and no one knew what actually happened to her." (AN: I'm once again sorry because I don't know anything about cars so the one she has… well that I mentioned she has is probably like brand new so I'm sorry but act like it's not.)

"Why do you keep referring to _it _like _it_ is an actual feeling thing," Rosalie spat at me from her place in Emmett's lap. She had moved back in after I deserted my post.

I ignored her in favour of answering a question from my brother who was more important that a blond bimbo who thought I was trying to steal my own brother from her… ew.

"But, Bella," Emmett started, "Your car looks brand new, how could _you _do that?"

"_She _is actually 20 years old," I said smugly staring or more like glaring at Rosalie as I put emphasis on the 'she' and referring to my baby like she has feelings… which she does.

A small petit cough sounded in the silent room full of uninvited tension between me and Rosalie. I swivelled myself around back to Alice and Jasper. I knew it was Alice that was the cougher as I doubted that Jasper could get his voice that high and dainty.

Alice gave me a look in which I was supposed to decipher like some sappy character in an over-exaggerated romance novel in which everyone lives happily ever after. It's not normal to look into others eyes and see emotion like they're a window to your soul.

"Yes?" I prompted her, silently wishing she would just spit it out already so we could move on and get them out of my or well my dad's house.

She moved her head in what was supposed to be a encouraging manner and gave me another emotional filled look. I became slightly irritated and once again tried to prompt her into actually giving me a spoken question.

"Yes Alice? Do you want to ask me something?" I said this slowly as if talking to a child, gently coaxing her on. She gave a small huff and leaned back into Jasper slightly.

"I was trying to tell you to explain things a bit further like where did you learn to fix cars and who is this old friend you got your car from."

Ahhh. I see why she was giving that look now. Why didn't she just ask. I had nothing against Alice or the rest of them. Only Rosalie she is just a bitch. But I do act like a bitch sometimes. It's just in my nature. You had to be tough when you lived with the people I do… did. I really did want to be friends with my brother's gang… pact… cult… friends. It would make my life a hell of a lot easier and also my brother's if I wasn't at war with his friends all the time. Maybe I had to tone down the bitchiness.

"Ummm I got the car from a good friend called Jacob and I learned to fix cars from a guy called Alex. (AN: Here you go Alex my brother you are officially part of the story now) "

Alice looked satisfied and like a cat that just got the mouse (AN: or was that cream or bird, I dunno you all get it don't you?).

"What are you going to do about that nasty looking scratch that went up the side of your car?" A melodic voice spoke out. I looked to the single couch/armchair/Layzboy to my left and saw Edward with one perfectly plucked – or that's what it looked like, guys just don't have that good eyebrows – eyebrow. What was with this guy, seriously.

Now I had the chance to look properly at him without any distractions what I saw seriously disturbed me. He was wearing a button down black silk long sleeved shirt and tight denim jeans that should never ever have been worn in public. If I didn't know any better I would call him gay. Hang on I didn't know any better, but it would be a crime against all women in the world if we lost this beautiful specimen on a man to the other team. It's not fair the guys get to pee standing up so therefore in compensation the women should at least get him.

"I'll fix it sometime," I reply to him, "Hopefully. I've got to get time but trust me she will be back in all her proper glory in at least 2 days."

I gave him a toothy grin and leaned back into the couch. That was when I heard a loud voice coming in from the font yard.

"BELLA! I'm home! I see Rosalie's car is parked outside so Emmett should be…" My dad walked in to see me and the rest of the group sitting in the lounge room, "home."

He gave a small laugh and hang up his coat and gun holster. I was old enough now to not accidentally shoot myself and my dad knows that I'm not that suicidal… yet.

"Afternoon Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward how are you guys today? Have you met my daughter Bella? Oh she's a great girl always being an angel and…"

"Dad?! What are you doing?" I screamed croakily while everyone else was laughing, "Please just go take a shower or something and I'll cook dinner."

"Alrighty Bellsy! See you guys the woman of the house has given her orders." He gave a small wave and lumbered upstairs. I gave a loud solemn groan and smacked my head against my hands. Why did my dad have to be such a goofball? I pulled my head back up when I heard soft smothered giggles. I turn to my right and see Alice with her hand over her mouth trying to repress her laughter but she failed and she leaned back into Jasper shaking with her giggly dainty laughter.

"It's not funny!" I protested softly but was betrayed when a small giggled made itself known and once it started it couldn't stop. I held my stomach and ribs with my arm as I leaned back into the couch laughing. After a couple of minutes everyone was laughing.

I looked around and suddenly saw that I had friends. Real friends that liked me for who I was, not what I could do behind the wheel of a car.

I gave a small smile then started laughing again as my brother said befuddled "Why are we laughing?"

I leaned against Emmett and shoved Rosalie out of his lap so I could replace her as the girl in Emmett's life. I was too happy to notice the glare she sent my way and even if I did I would have probably just laughed it off as well.

Life was good. Well at least for the moment.

**Okay everyone that was it, the latest instalment of Shut Up and Drive. Please review everyone as you can see in my author note about only two reviews got me writing again and they weren't very long all they said was update soon and great story but they gave me the motivation I needed to get back into the story and type as any authoress should to her dedicated readers. Once again I would like to thank those two reviewers and to keep up the great reviewing as it probably means heaps to other authors as well. My brother is really happy as I have included him (Alex) in my story. He wanted to be a gun wielding super man but I said no. :( Anyway Review my readers please oh please please please review. **


	7. Chapter 7 Incest Really?

**Hey guys, YAY another chapter is up. I have so far fulfilled my promise that there would be no more long pauses in updating. In the last chapter I told you guys that there would be no chapter until after Christmas but I though hey... I might give my surviving readers a bit of a treat. Also I have been having so much fun typing on my new laptop :D Anyway if there are mistakes in this can you please tell me in a review or pm or something because I don't have a beta and I can't get anyone else to proof read it... thanks bro thanks. Okay guys that's it for tonight... all I have to say is 'Read my dear readers... READ!'**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight cause then Christmas shopping wouldn't be so hard as there would not be a budget. *eye twitches* ARRGH hate Christmas shopping!**

**Chapter 7 – Incest... Really?**

EmPOV (finally another Emmett point of view)

I stare disbelievingly across the living room at my sister… my twin sister who has been missing from my life for 7 years is sitting in my living room like she has been there forever. She has changed so much from that small awkward child with short scissor cut hair that she tried to do herself to this… this… woman. There was nothing else I could call her as she was not a child. It hurt to know that I wasn't there to see her grow up and once again I blame Renee for taking that experience away from me.

However even though she had changed so much she is still the same girl that I grew up with until I was 9. She still had the same sense of humour and the same confidence. She was still the same little girl inside that I protected from all the bullies at school and then protected me when they wanted to beat me up for protecting her.

When I first saw here under the car I was stunned… actually, no, the first time I actually saw her was when she got out from under the car but that didn't matter. Anyway as I was saying the first time I saw her I was stunned. However what worried my now was that my Rosy and Bella didn't get along at all. They think that I didn't notice the ice melting, humanity destroying, earwax popping, evil eviling glares that they had been trading all day. I know that Rosalie gets a little jealous sometimes… god she once tried to rip out a girl's hair including arm and leg hair just because this woman asked if I wanted to make my burger and fries into a meal – but seriously Bella is my sister did Rosalie really think that I was going to break up with her over my _sister. _

I seriously hoped that they would get along maybe bond over the girl stuff that Alice and Rosalie always talk about and then after I saw Bella's _baby_ maybe about cars as well. But after what I saw this afternoon I knew that it would never work. Knowing Bella as I did from the msn conversations and phone calls she would never give up on something she had already decided about. For example when she was 14 she discovered that having a gay brother would be a great thing to brag about in school, she went as far as to even set me up on a date over the internet with one of her gay friends. Let's just say that her gay friend was quite surprised to get online and find me introducing my girlfriend at the time, as this was before I met Rosalie. Luckily Bella let it go after realising that having a gay friend is just as good.

I watched Bella jump up from the couch to go and cook dinner after she insistently stopped my – _our _– dad from creating an atomic bomb in the kitchen. I knew how bad dad was in the kitchen as I was victim to it for 8 years... at least Renee was a fairly good cook. Well in saying that she didn't burn water unlike dad who managed that last week. I just hoped that Bella didn't pick up dad's lack of skill in the kitchen department, however knowing Renee she probably would have had to cook for herself the minute she got to Phoenix. Renee isn't the most attentive mother in the world.

"Are your friends staying for dinner, Emmett?" I hear Bella call out to me from where she was pulling things out of the fridge in the kitchen. I raised my eyebrows to my friends and asked them if they would like to or not.

"Yeah," I yell out to her, "Is that okay?"

"Affirmative," she said coming out the kitchen, "However you do have nothing in the fridge and when I say nothing, I mean tumbleweed and cricket chirping nothing. Therefore I am going out to the shops to buy a little thing called fresh good that doesn't need to be chucked in a microwave and heated up."

She skipped over and gave me a kiss on the cheek and asked, "Hey would I be able to borrow your jeep as my _baby_," – pointed look at Rosalie – "is scratched and I would never wound her pride like that." She gave me a puppy dog look with the full deal, and I mean like bottom lip wobbling and eyes watering.

I gave an almighty sigh and gave her a pointed look, "Fine," and before she started to jump around like a crazy person I continued, "_but _ you have to make sure you look out for it and you have to promise to get some of those yummy little bread roles that you put in the oven."

She sighed solemnly and nodded her head, "Alright." She then gave me a big toothy grin and jumped out the door grabbing my car keys on the way out. I wonder how long it would take her to realise that she still had her old clothes on. I was guessing the minute she gets into the shop.

An awkward silence like I had never encountered before had settled over my friends and I. Nobody knew what to say after that little encounter with my twin sister who my friends didn't know existed.

"So..." I say uncertainly, just talking to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Yeah... so," I hear Alice say on the couch next to me. I looked over to her and she gave me a small grin. "That was your _twin _sister was it?" she said, putting emphasis on the 'twin' as if to tell me that Bella was my twin... like I didn't already know that.

"Yeah that was my twin sister..." I awkwardly mumbled looking around the group especially looking away from Rosalie as well as not catching anyone's eye.

"And when were you going to tell me this?" I wondered how long Rosalie would be able to keep her mouth shut. I turned around and gave a sheepish smile to my long-term girlfriend.

"Well honey, sweetie, sugar pie, my lovable...."

"Shut up!"

I gave a shocked look at Rosalie. I never thought that she would be that ticked off about finding out about something that is so important to me... okay I guess she does have a reason to be so ticked off. However I was sure that she would understand why I didn't tell her, I mean I thought I would never see Bella again. Well at least while we were teenagers. I thought I would have had more time to at least soften her up to the idea that I had a twin sister.

"Rosy baby, look I'm sorry alright but I honestly did not know that she would come back. Well yes I knew she would come back but I didn't think it would be now." I tried to plead with her but I could see that hard glint in her eye that I knew meant she would not let this go easily.

"Don't 'Rosy baby' me, Emmett," she started her voice rising in pitch the closer she got to the end of the sentence, "It's not the fact that you have a sister but more the fact that you hid such a big part of your life!" By this time her voice had risen to that of a screaming level and I was sure that people down the road would be able to hear her loud and clear.

"Hey calm down..."

"No, I will not calm down," She screamed at me, pacing around the living room to end up in front of me, "You expected me just to sit back and watch as that... that... _harlot_ waltzes back into your life." Her face was screwed up into a scowl that, I have to be honest here, really doesn't suit her face.

"Woah Woah babe look... you're acting like she is one of my ex-girlfriends or something. Gosh Rosalie she is my sister, it's not like she is gonna take me away from you or anything... that's just sick!" I stood up this time facing her face to face well actually I'm a bit taller than her so it was sort of actually face to chest.

Her ideas were ridiculous. Honestly Bella taking Rosalie's place in my life as my _girlfriend..._ I swear I just vomited a little in my mouth at that point. Rosalie had nothing to be jealous about but here she was her face red and I honestly could believe smoke would be coming out of her ears. Her eyes were narrowed and her hands were on her hips. It would be intimidating if she wasn't 30 centimetres shorter then I.

"Well I don't think I can sit around here and watch you two. The minute she has arrived you haven't said one word to me..."

"Well-"

"No! It's true. The minute you saw her it was like I didn't even exist. If you want to stay with me you are going to have to stop seeing her."

I gaped at her. There were no words that I could put to this situation. Is my girlfriend really making me choose between my sister and her? I knew that Rosalie was a bitch but I love her... I didn't know what to do.

"Rosy honey... maybe if I talked to Bella and made sure she understood that you are my girlfriend and she would never take your place in my life. Would that be okay?"

She gave me a sceptical look and then slumped back down onto the couch. A small voice piped up, "Well at least that was handled well," I looked over and saw Alice giving me an amused smile.

"What?" I asked her sitting down next to Rosalie, taking her hand in mine. I might as well start making it back up to her if I wanted her to stay in my life until the next stupid thing that I do. I was glad that she didn't pull away but also disappointed that she didn't hold my hand either... she just let her hand sort of just sit there. Well that was a start at least.

"Emmett, that was our entertainment for the next week or so. All you need to do is bring in another long lost relative... or how about a dead one next week and then we will be set," instead of Alice answering my question, Edward had decided to take it upon himself. Sometimes, I swear, he is even more sarcastic then Bella. I decided then and there that I must keep them two apart for the sake of my mental survival. I don't think I would be able to survive them both together... at the same time... annoying me at the same time. I fear for my sanity.

I gave Edward a look that I borrowed from my girlfriend. You know... one of those ice melting, skin peeling, lung popping worthy glares.

"Shut up Edward. I didn't know she was going to come back today, if I did I would have told you guys sooner." I said squeezing Rosalie's hand as if to say I'm sorry once again.

"Ahhh so that's why they were so confused as to who I was." I hear a voice drawl from the doorway. I turned with dread in my stomach towards the door. There leaning on the doorframe was my twin sister giving me a disappointed look.

"Were you ashamed of me, Emmett? Is that why you didn't tell anyone you had a sister?"

"Bella-" I tried to stand up but was pulled down by Rosalie as my hand was still in hers.

"Of course it was... that was why I only find out today. Emmett doesn't keep anything from me and he was obviously ashamed of you." Rosalie said with a sneer.

"I-" But I could not finish my sentence as Bella ran out of the house and I heard her car start up. Obviously she would risk the dignity of her _baby_ just to get out of there. I tried to get up and follow her but Rosalie had a death grip on my hand and I knew that if I pulled away I probably would not have a girlfriend tomorrow.

I settled back down on the couch and put my other hand on Rosalie's thigh. I promised myself that when Bella came back I would apologise. I was sure that I could sort this out. I didn't have to lose my girlfriend or my sister.

Didn't I?

**So did you all like that little Christmas gift for you all? I actually think this is the longest chapter I have written so far :D Anyway please review and tell me what you think about this chapter and the story if you're a new reader. I promise I will update soon and oh one last thing...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR AS WELL!**


End file.
